<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Will You Have Me Do? by winter_mao_flower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563087">What Will You Have Me Do?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower'>winter_mao_flower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Byleth loves Yuri, M/M, Maid!Yuri, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Roleplay, Some Plot, VW Route, just a little, no beta we die like Glenn, not much though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:52:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you free at...say, midnight tonight? I’ve got a present for you. I know you’ve been stressed out lately- and I just...want to help. If it’s fine then I’ll meet you in your room.”</p>
<p>That was what Yuri said. Byleth of course, didn’t deny him the opportunity to visit him. He had been busy with paperwork and the war lately, and it would be good to take a break, right?</p>
<p>He definitely didn't expect Yuri to show up in a maid dress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Will You Have Me Do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes this is based off of that one twitter convo between Yuri and Byleth's English voice actors. Yes, this is for the horny yurileth stans. Please enjoy and take your time reading this mess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Are you free at...say, midnight tonight? I’ve got a present for you. I know you’ve been stressed out lately- and I just...want to help. If it’s fine then I’ll meet you in your room.” </em>
</p>
<p>That was what Yuri said. Byleth of course, didn’t deny him the request. After all, Yuri appeared to be nervous and it <em> was </em>true that Byleth’s been stressed out with paperwork and whatnot recently. It’s been five years since he was last seen- people gave him weird looks when he said he was sleeping for those five years, but he was really sleeping! How he was even still alive, he didn’t know. But he still had to catch up on everything that was going on and assist in the war, even if it’s been only a month since he woke up.</p>
<p>Five year naps, unfortunately, don’t get you out of paperwork. Even though Claude and Hilda took care of it for the most part, Byleth still had some sent to him in the form of supplies and requests.</p>
<p>He rarely got chances to relax anyway, always running errands for everyone- don’t get him wrong. He loves helping his former students, but it did make him a bit...worn out.  And...he was curious about this present. Byleth didn’t get much of a chance to be alone with Yuri these days after all. Though whether it was the type of present that would… </p>
<p>He shook his head. His brain was going down a dangerous path. If he read the situation wrong, it would be embarrassing. If his lover wanted to give him a simple present it was fine. But if it was something else...then...well, that was fine too.</p>
<p>A knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts. Yuri’s voice came from the door. “Hey, can I...come in?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” He made his voice a little louder so that Yuri could hear him.</p>
<p>When Yuri came in, Byleth couldn’t help but stare- he barely noticed that Yuri locked the door behind him. He blinked and his lips parted as he started to stare at Yuri and just...take in what the other was currently wearing. He didn’t move, he didn’t dare to.</p>
<p>It was a short maid dress- short being...it was just above Yuri’s knees. He wore thigh high stockings and- were those...cat ears on them? The design was also different from the monastery maid dresses that he saw some of the girls wear sometimes. If this was one of the monastery’s maid outfits the skirt would reach the ankles. Not to mention that...were there more frills than usual at the ends? And the ribbons around his waist...they were striped. Yuri’s collar bones were showing and he...was that a choker? He even wore a ponytail.</p>
<p>Yuri laughed softly, breaking Byleth out of his reverie. The other male lifted up his skirt slightly. “This is my present to you, to help you relax more. Do you like your present?”</p>
<p>“I…” Byleth cleared his throat. “I do.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “That’s good. Am I pretty?”</p>
<p>Byleth looked over Yuri again, slowly this time, before he met Yuri’s eyes. There was anticipation and...a little bit of nervousness in his eyes. If he looked closer, there was even slight embarrassment. He stood up and cupped Yuri’s cheek with one hand, the other gently held Yuri’s waist as he kissed his forehead softly, then his cheeks, then his nose, then his lips. “You’re very pretty.” He whispered into Yuri’s ear, and he could hear the other’s breath hitch.</p>
<p>“That’s...good.” Yuri gently pushed Byleth away, a playful look entering his eyes. The nervousness and embarrassment from earlier disappearing. “I suppose I should get on with the real show then.” He bowed to Byleth. “Well then, for tonight you are my master. What will you have me do?”</p>
<p>Byleth doesn’t know how to react. How <em> should </em>he react? It was nice seeing Yuri dressed up so prettily for him. He always thought Yuri was pretty but right now he was...for lack of better words, extremely pretty. Seeing him like that...made him want to...do things to him. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to kiss him and treat him tenderly- though Yuri would surely tease him. If he treated him gently and with care, Yuri would get squirmish and embarrassed, and look so...cute. If he treated him roughly, Yuri would make the sweetest sounds while also promising to give Byleth a good time the next.</p>
<p>“Bend over.” Before he knew it, those two words left his throat- his voice, deeper than usual. It even surprised himself.</p>
<p>Yuri stares at him with an open mouth, as if he wasn’t expecting that answer. As if he wasn’t expecting for Byleth to <em> want </em>him while he was in that outfit and calling him ‘master’...does he have a thing for that? If he does then maybe Yuri had awakened something within him. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing...the answer would be given to him after tonight.</p>
<p>“If...If my master commands me to do so,” His lover starts off. “then I have no choice but to carry out his wishes.” And then Yuri bends over, the upper half of his body resting on his desk. Thank the goddess he cleaned off his desk before. Though Sothis would probably yell at him if he actually thanked her in this situation.</p>
<p>He didn’t expect Yuri to actually go through with his slightly panicked request. Then again, he should’ve known better. Now he had Yuri’s ass right there, displayed in front of him. Byleth could only stare and gently grip his pants, stopping himself from eating Yuri right then and there. His brain was still trying to process all of...this.</p>
<p>Yuri must’ve been getting impatient though, because he looked behind himself to stare directly back at Byleth, making eye contact. When they did, Yuri had a small smirk on his face, tilting his head as he rested his head on his hand. “What should I do next...master?” The last word was said almost like a purr.</p>
<p>Byleth walked over to Yuri, leaning on him so that their bodies were pressed together. Might as well play along, right? He whispered in his ear. “Spread your legs wider.”</p>
<p>Yuri shivered, but he still listened to his command. He spread his legs wider and Byleth gently bit down on Yuri’s earlobe before blowing in his ear, teasing him by going to the other ear and doing the same.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” Byleth meant for it to come across as playful and teasing, but it might’ve come out too serious.</p>
<p>His lover chuckled softly. “I didn’t know you were so into this, that’s pretty- mmph!” Byleth cut Yuri off by kissing him, shoving his tongue into his mouth. He let the heat take over until Yuri pulled away first, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>Byleth, now satisfied, pulled back, separating their bodies. “You were the one that started this.” He kneeled and gently pulled down Yuri’s stockings, kissing his thighs while occasionally biting him. </p>
<p>“By-” Yuri was about to say his name, but Byleth bit into him more harshly, licking at his skin afterwards in apology. “Master, could you please not tease me so much? I know I said that I was here to help you relieve stress but I want you.”</p>
<p>He paused in his trail of kisses, hearing Yuri's words. He was teasing him. A hint of a smile was on Byleth’s face- not that Yuri could see it. “No. Let me take my time. I want to appreciate you more.” Although he said this, he lifted up Yuri's skirt with one of his hands, only to short circuit. “This...are you...wearing a girl’s-”</p>
<p>“W-Well. I…” Yuri sounded a bit sheepish as he cut Byleth off, “I...wanted to surprise you so...surprise?”</p>
<p>Byleth sucked in a breath and gently kneaded his lover’s ass, spreading it apart and moving the underwear out of the way as he slowly licked around Yuri’s asshole before experimentally sticking his tongue inside, causing the other to gasp and jolt. He paused and moved back. “Too much?”</p>
<p>A small <em> thud </em>was heard and Byleth almost got up altogether to check up on the other before Yuri spoke. “No, you’re doing fine. Just unexpected.”</p>
<p>Byleth frowned. “...Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“I’m completely sure.”</p>
<p>Upon receiving the confirmation, he went back to eating Yuri out, holding his lover’s leg steady as he did so. There was no noise from Yuri aside from the heavy breathing and the sound of his fingers trying to find anything on the desk to hold on to. He was holding back. Byleth could tell. That just meant he had to do better. So he ‘attacked’ with more vigor. One of his hands slid up to touch Yuri’s cock, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and working his way to the head, thumbing the slit where the precome was.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until that Yuri came all over his hands that Byleth pulled back and stood up, gently nudging his lover to turn and face him. He leaned down to bite Yuri’s lip softly before kissing him. He wanted to touch Yuri more- to kiss him more. With a start, he realized that...he missed this.</p>
<p>Byleth missed being able to touch Yuri. Yes, he was asleep for the five years he wasn’t able to see him, but his body remembered. It remembered the small touches he gave, the kisses, how he gently held his hand, how he carried him whilst he did his errands. His body remembered. He missed being able to kiss him and touch him and tell him that he was pretty. Byleth missed Yuri telling him that he was good- that he was perfect the way he was, that he wasn’t too needy. He missed Yuri taking care of him and vice versa and- ...he <em> missed </em>him. So much.</p>
<p>“Hey...why are you crying?” Yuri looked at him with concerned eyes, wiping away the tears that had apparently escaped his eyes. He wasn’t aware that he was crying. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He touched their foreheads together. “I just...I just missed you.”</p>
<p>Yuri sighed, moving his hands up to cup Byleth’s cheeks. “...I missed you too. I looked for you as best as I could and when I heard you returned, I came back right away. Seeing your face again...I was relieved.”</p>
<p>“...I’m sorry. You must’ve been lonely.”</p>
<p>“I was. I’m not going to lie to you and say I wasn’t.” He kissed Byleth and rested his forehead against it again. “But we have this time to make up for it. The five years you were gone that is.”</p>
<p>Byleth smiled. “You’re right. We’ll make up the time lost.” He kissed Yuri’s lips again, lifting him up with his arms. Yuri held onto him tightly with his arms and legs, causing Byleth to kiss the crook of his lover’s neck. “I’ve got you. I won’t let you fall.”</p>
<p>Yuri seemed to relax before nipping at his earlobe. “I forget how strong you are sometimes.”</p>
<p>They shared another kiss as Byleth gently put Yuri down onto the bed, only to be pulled down unexpectedly and having Yuri on top of him instead.</p>
<p>“As much as I’d like to continue our tender moment...I’m supposed to be taking care of you tonight, not the other way around.” Yuri moved to unbutton Byleth’s shirt, and Byleth watched Yuri do so. He sat up to remove the shirt completely, but he was pushed back down onto the bed. “No, I said I’ll take care of you tonight. Which means I’ll take care of <em> everything... </em>Master.”</p>
<p>He blinked. “If I’m the master shouldn’t you be listening to me though?” He wanted to take care of Yuri too...</p>
<p>Yuri laughed. “You’re adorable. I already let you get a taste of me, so it’s my turn isn’t it? Plus, after seeing how much you missed me...well.” He tugged down Byleth’s pants and boxers, pushing his legs apart. “I can’t resist.”</p>
<p>Byleth’s hands automatically went into Yuri’s hair as the other took his time to tease him by slowly licking from the base of his cock to the tip, making eye contact with him as he did so. He wasn’t sure what to focus on, the sensation of pleasure running through his veins like fire or the sight of Yuri’s messy ponytail as he slowly went down on him. His hands gripped Yuri’s hair tighter, tugging on it as he softly moaned. Yuri was so so <em> pretty </em>in this moment. Actually, he was always pretty.</p>
<p>There was a twinkle of amusement in Yuri’s eyes as the other got halfway down before sucking harshly, with hands working on stroking the shaft and easing it into his mouth. Byleth tightened his hold, biting his lip harshly to restrain himself, before realizing that he might be hurting his lover and loosened his hold slightly, massaging Yuri’s head. “...Sorry.”</p>
<p>The other gave a hum in response, going back up to suck on the tip before coming off and wiping his mouth. “Don’t apo-” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “Don’t apologize. Don’t hold back either. I want to hear the pretty sounds come from your lips.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t want to wake up the o-” His sentence was cut off with an unexpectedly loud moan when Yuri twisted his wrist. Byleth covered his mouth with his hand shortly afterwards, trying to blink away the blush that was on his cheeks.</p>
<p>Yuri sighed and untied one of the ribbons around his waist. “That won’t do, master. You’re here to relax and that includes loosening up- and <em> not </em>holding back. I have no choice but to prevent you from making yourself quieter.”</p>
<p>Byleth blinked in confusion as the other took his hand away from his mouth, moving him to the side and taking his other hand- and it was at this moment that Byleth realized. Oh. Oh he was tying his wrists together with his ribbon. Okay.</p>
<p>“That’s not too tight, right?”</p>
<p>He shook his head and tried to move his hand to touch Yuri’s cheek, immediately forgetting that his wrists were bound together.</p>
<p>A devilish smile made its way onto Yuri’s face. It was almost like the familiar smirk he showed whenever he was on the battlefield and was able to change the tides. In this moment, Byleth didn’t know what to expect, and there was a...hidden thrum of excitement within him. “Master, I want to try something out, okay?”</p>
<p>“...Okay.”</p>
<p>Yuri untied his other ribbon and lifted Byleth’s head up slightly, tying the ribbon over his eyes. The fabric felt smooth and silky, and when it was secured, Byleth blinked. He couldn’t see anything- so he didn’t know <em> why </em>he did but...it was...off-putting. Not being able to see.</p>
<p>“This is okay, right?”</p>
<p>Byleth tilted his head. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Yuri exhaled and gently kissed Byleth, their tongues meeting and pressing against each other as it became more heated. When they parted, Byleth tried to chase after Yuri, but only a small laugh was heard as Yuri pushed Byleth back down on the bed.</p>
<p>“Now now master, please, allow me to indulge you. Is the oil in your drawer?”</p>
<p>“Y...Yes. In the middle drawer I think.”</p>
<p>Byleth turned his head to try and make sure Yuri knew where it was at- but only darkness surrounded him. He unknowingly became tense- only realizing it after Yuri started to kiss his earlobe and bit down on it softly, blowing in his ear. Yuri spoke to him in a gentle tone of voice. “Master...relax. It’s only me. I’m right here.”</p>
<p>“R...Right.” He exhaled shakily and tried to relax himself. Yuri helped by rubbing his body with the lavender scented oil he had - he had spare oil in his drawer in case they ran out - taking his time to let his hands roam. The other was pressing down on the areas that were particularly tense, like his shoulders, and hummed as he did so. Both the humming and scent of lavender relaxed him. Lavender always reminded him of Yuri.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s good. You’re relaxed now. Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>“Always.” Byleth didn’t hesitate in his response. “I always trust you.”</p>
<p>He felt Yuri’s hand cup his cheek, and he leaned into the touch. “You’re so cute.” Yuri kissed his forehead. “Alright, I’ll get started then, master. Remember, no holding back. If you do then I won’t continue.”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded. “Okay.” It couldn’t be...too hard right?</p>
<p>He didn’t feel Yuri touch him for a few moments. He tilted his head, wondering what the other was doing. It wasn’t until he felt the bed shift and he suddenly felt an oiled up finger enter him that he let out a gasp and a choked moan. “Y-Yuri.” He used his hands to grip the sheets below him.</p>
<p>“Hm? What is it master? Do you not want it?” Yuri took his finger out and Byleth <em> whined </em>. A low chuckle escaped the other’s lips. “Your noises are so cute, master. Tell me, what will you have me do?”</p>
<p>Byleth bit his lip before tentatively speaking up. “I want…” His breath hitches as Yuri traces his hole with his finger. He was teasing him and all his senses felt like they were multiplied by ten. He couldn’t think.</p>
<p>“Yes? I am listening.” Yuri was so <em> unfair </em>.</p>
<p>“I want you to…” His cheeks felt warm. Usually it’s Yuri asking him if he wants something and Byleth begging for it- for Byleth to say whatever he wanted explicitly...it was a little embarrassing. “...please...finger me…” His voice got quieter and the bed shifted again- more weight was on Yuri’s side.</p>
<p>“Master, I couldn’t hear your request, what did you say?”</p>
<p>Byleth took in a shaky inhale before trying to speak in a steady tone of voice. “I...want you to finger me.” Heat flared up in his cheeks- surely they were painted a bright red.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your clear instructions.”</p>
<p>He let out a soft gasp when he felt the oiled finger slide back inside him- it was the only thing he could focus on. Byleth couldn’t see anything so he had to rely on his other senses more and it made him more sensitive than he expected. “Mm- <em> Yuri </em>…more...” Another finger slipped inside him- or was it two? Maybe it was two.</p>
<p>Yuri laughed softly, and Byleth can’t see his expression but he most likely had a smirk on his face. A smirk he was so familiar with he didn’t have to see it directly to imagine it. “Do you still want more master?”</p>
<p>“Yuri- Ngh!” His back arched off the bed slightly, his legs spreading farther apart. “S-Stop teasing me…” Though he knew if he said that, Yuri would probably continue teasing him. It didn’t stop him from trying.</p>
<p>“Master, that time was an accident, really. I didn’t mean to hit…” Byleth doesn’t like that tone of voice (he does), it tells him he should be expecting some- he didn’t get to finish his thought. Yuri pressed his finger against his prostate again, a louder moan than usual escaping his lips. “...there.” He said the last word like he was surprised.</p>
<p>Byleth pants and moans and Yuri’s not even <em> inside </em> him yet. He momentarily wondered if anyone woke up because of him but that thought was soon forgotten as his sensitivity increased the longer Yuri decided to push and massage his prostate. “Yuri- <em> h-haa... </em>please, I...mm...want you t-” He cut himself off and tossed his head to the side as he felt a harsh suck on the tip of his cock.</p>
<p>“You’re begging too easily. Five years really must’ve caused you to have some...pent up frustration, huh, master?” Yuri’s voice was teasing him, though Byleth couldn’t help but interject in between deep breaths.</p>
<p>“You...were the one who...wanted me to tell you...what to-” Another push against his sensitive spot. Any more and he might come.</p>
<p>“That’s right, but there’s a fine line between begging and commanding. You’re doing much of the former here, master. You should know the difference by now.” His last sentence was making a jab at Byleth’s status as commander and tactician of their war cause. “Though...I like this side of you too. You’re so good like this.” The other’s voice turned into a soft whisper. “Master, you look like you’re close...do you want to come?”</p>
<p>His breath hitched. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“How do you want to come? Do you want me inside you? Do you want me to fuck you while your face is planted in your pillow and your ass is in the air? Do you want to come from my fingers? Do you want me to ride you? Do you want me to swallow your dick? Tell me, master, what will you have me do?”</p>
<p>A low whine escaped his lips when Yuri pulled his fingers out, trembling just a little bit as he thought over his options. On one hand, he wanted to make Yuri feel good, on the other, he...he wants to feel Yuri inside of him and have his lover make him his. Not that he <em> wasn’t </em>already Yuri’s, but he’d get to show off that Yuri was his...in a way. </p>
<p>His indecisiveness must’ve frustrated Yuri a little, because the other let out a loud fake yawn. “Ah, it looks like master has a hard time choosing. You just can’t get enough of me, huh?”</p>
<p>“...Yeah, I just…” Byleth trailed off and licked his lips. “...Surprise me. As long as it’s you, I’ll be fine with anything.”</p>
<p>Yuri didn’t say anything for a few moments, and Byleth wondered if he said something wrong. The bed shifted and he could feel the fabric of Yuri’s maid dress on him, before feeling the other’s legs on either side of his body. Not too long after, he felt a hand tangle itself in his hair and pull him up, his lips crashing into Yuri’s in a heated kiss. He was pulled away from him afterwards, panting heavily- he thinks there’s some saliva running down his chin. “Goddess you’re so <em> beautiful </em>Byleth. She must have taken her time in creating you.”</p>
<p>“I could say the same about you.”</p>
<p>His lover kissed him again and laid Byleth’s head back down on the pillow. “I’ll give you a ride.” That was all he said before Byleth felt Yuri lowering his hips onto his cock- when did he take his underwear off? When did he prepare himself? It happened so quick and unexpectedly that Byleth wanted to hold Yuri and lower him down slowly. Alas, he could only struggle against his bonds. He couldn’t even <em> see </em>Yuri for his reaction. The only thing Byleth could use to tell how Yuri was doing- was his sense of hearing. </p>
<p>“H-Haa…<em> fuck. </em>” Yuri had fully lowered himself down and Byleth felt slick warmth around his cock. He wanted to touch him- he wanted to touch Yuri so much. “Master,” He felt the other’s hands grip his shoulders. “Master, how does it feel inside me? Does it feel good?”</p>
<p>It felt good, but… “Yuri, let me touch you. Let me see you.”</p>
<p>“Should I? Should I let yo- ah! B-Byleth…!” Byleth moved his hips to thrust into Yuri, as if to tell him that he actually meant his command. </p>
<p>“Let me touch you. I want to touch you and I want to see you.” He took in a shaky breath. “Please.”</p>
<p>“N-Ngh...you’re...serious huh…fine. I can’t disobey a direct command from my master like that.” Yuri moved to untie the ribbon around Byleth’s wrists, and then the ribbon around his eyes.</p>
<p>It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to being able to see the light again, and once he was able to clearly see Yuri, he reached up to touch Yuri's cheek. He missed seeing Yuri's face. It hadn't even been that long, but still.</p>
<p>“You having...fun looking at my face?” Yuri had a lopsided grin on his face and Byleth kissed the other's nose.</p>
<p>“Yes, you're very pretty.”</p>
<p>“You- always saying things like that with a straight face…” Yuri mumbled.</p>
<p>“...But you call me pretty and adorable all the time, can’t I do the same? And it’s the truth, isn’t it?” He blinked innocently at his lover, who only sighed and pecked his cheek.</p>
<p>“Well then, shall we continue?” The other moved to sit up straight, but Byleth pushed himself to sit up too, wrapping his arms around Yuri, causing him to laugh. “Do you want to be that close to me while I ride you? We might bump our heads against each other you know.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter, I want to touch you.” Yuri rolled his eyes fondly at his response, causing Byleth to kiss him- at first he meant for it to be gentle, but it quickly became heated and he allowed his hands to touch Yuri. It didn’t matter where, whether it be his arms, his hair, his face (and his ass), he just relished the feeling of being able to <em> touch </em>Yuri again. </p>
<p>They got back into their rhythm fairly quickly- or rather, for <em> Yuri </em>to get back into his rhythm of riding Byleth. Byleth wasn’t idle though, no, he randomly thrust harshly into Yuri a few times while holding his lover by the hips. Payback for Yuri teasing him this whole time, perhaps. </p>
<p>“Master! Just like- <em> h-haa… </em> Just like that.” The people around them in the other rooms surely heard <em> that </em>...sorry to them, but Byleth had more important things to focus on. </p>
<p>He was already at his limit from the teasing, so it didn’t take long for him to grip a bit harder on Yuri’s hips. Hopefully they wouldn’t bruise too badly...if they did, he would apologize for being so rough tomorrow. “Yuri...Yuri I’m going to come.”</p>
<p>Yuri put his hands over Byleth’s and pants as he let out an airy reply near his ear, signaling that Yuri too, was close. “Then...come into me. Make me yours...master.” <em> Fuck </em> - he felt a few goosebumps rise when Yuri said that and it took every ounce of willpower he had to <em> not </em>shiver.</p>
<p>Byleth thrusted into Yuri one more time before spilling his come into the other. Yuri also came, staining both the inside of his maid dress and a little bit of Byleth’s chest. For a while, they stayed in that position, taking their time to catch their breaths. Once they did, Yuri slid off of Byleth’s dick, scrunching up his nose. “Ugh, definitely need to clean that up.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do it for you.” Byleth received a flick in the forehead before he could get the tissues for Yuri, confusedly blinking in response.</p>
<p>“You cleaned up last time, I’ll clean it this time, I’m your maid or whatnot for tonight anyway. Speaking of that,” Yuri went to the drawers and took out a towel and started to clean himself. Byleth tried not to stare, but it must’ve been obvious because the other winked at him before continuing his sentence. “how’d you like it?”</p>
<p>“You were pretty.” Was his instant response. He cleared his throat after Yuri gave him an exasperated expression. “It was...well, unexpected. The- The blindfold and tying my wrists together, I mean.”</p>
<p>Yuri cautiously spoke. “Did you...like it though?”</p>
<p>“...A little.” Byleth flushed and looked away.</p>
<p>“Haha! I knew it. It looked like you enjoyed it. Maybe it can be my turn next time.” The other brought the towel over and cleaned up Byleth’s chest before tossing it in a nearby box and plopping himself on the bed next to Byleth, opening his arms wide with a wide smile on his face. He probably wanted to cuddle.</p>
<p>Of course, Byleth would never miss the opportunity to cuddle Yuri and show him affection. He practically almost jumped into Yuri’s arms, resting his head on top of his lover’s and wrapping his arms around him.</p>
<p>Yuri laughed before wrapping his arms around Byleth. “You’re adorable.”</p>
<p>“And you’re beautiful. I love you.” Byleth whispered and gently played with Yuri’s hair. The ponytail had been completely messed up and he wasn’t even sure where the hair tie was.</p>
<p>His lover sighed softly. “I...I love you too.”</p>
<p>A few moments of peaceful silence passed. Byleth almost thought that Yuri had fallen asleep until the other mumbled. “Do you...have any extra clothes I can wear in the morning? I don’t want to walk around like this with everyone around…” He played with the skirt of the maid dress as he spoke.</p>
<p>“I have a few extra clothes. They might be big on you though.” Byleth lightly teased him, causing Yuri to lightly hit his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m not <em> that </em>much shorter than you.”</p>
<p>“Right.” He kissed Yuri’s forehead. “...I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Yuri looked at him in confusion. “What are you apologizing for?”</p>
<p>“Being busy. Disappearing on you for five years.” He felt the other’s hand rest on his cheek and he received a tender kiss from Yuri.</p>
<p>“You fool.” The other moved up to rest their foreheads against each other. “I told you that we had time to make up for it now right? There might be a war right now, but that’s more reason to be together often right?” His voice was soft and reassuring. “Not that I plan to die anytime soon of course. But it’s...comforting. Knowing that I have you there to watch my back. I can also help you with paperwork and errands so you won’t be as busy.”</p>
<p>“...Okay.” Byleth smiled and received another sweet kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>Yuri yawned soon afterwards. “See? Nothing to apologize or worry about. We can make up for it. That being said...I’m sleepy, so good night. You make sure to get your sleep too, alright? Can’t have our leader pass out from lack of sleep.”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded, “Good night, Yuri.” He watched as Yuri smiled and drifted off to sleep. He gently stroked Yuri’s hair and gave the other a soft kiss, closing his eyes. He was already looking forward to waking up and seeing his lover in his arms the next day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't. write smut. goddess forgive me. anyway I hope you enjoyed the yurileth!</p>
<p>twt: @mint_mao_flower<br/>insta: @winter_mao_flower</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>